The unlikely couple is likely going out
by ChaosBestFriend
Summary: NarutoXIno fanfic, review if you like it. I also half ass everything, so if you don't like it, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The sun is setting, birds nest, bright orange lights matching his hair, "This is the life…" he whispers silently, feeling the wind blowing gently on his cheeks. "Naruto!" he hears a familiar voice, looking, he could see the girl smiling and waving her hand, "Naruto, it's me Sakura!" the voice yells, dark pink hair, innocently waving in the wind.

"Sakura…"

Naruto says quietly, lying on the sand, feeling the bit of small rocks touching his back. He remembers, team seven, girl never meant to be, girl destined for another love story. He is not the main character, not the prince that saves the princess, not the guy to kiss the girl, but then why…why is she here.

"Naruto, I'm glad I caught you. I just wanted to invite you to our wedding."

She said, catching her breath, thoughts from a faraway place, "Me and Sasuke are going to get married." She squeals, happily jumping, innocent hair jolting up and down. She seems animated, as if he cared. She made her choice so now it's time he made his, "I'm not going." Naruto said, emotionless and Sakura stops jumping. She stares, puzzled, "What d-do you mean…it's me and Sasuke's wedding…you have to come."

"I'm not…"

"But you promised Sasuke that you will. You promised me that you will."

"I could care less."

"Naruto…this isn't like you, you're supposed to be happy."

"I'm tired of people telling me what I should be happy for. How about for once, I choose what makes me happy."

Sakura bites her lips; tears welled up, friendship diminishing. She hangs her head, hiding her face, her pink delicate face, "Is th-that…your final answer for everything? Are you just going to run away from anything?" Naruto doesn't look at her; instead he looks at the waves, washing over his footprints. He is afraid, afraid of being forgotten. He worked hard and this is the results. He cared for everyone and this is his reward.

He already heard the wedding, promised secretes broken, Ino told him about it. She had promised Sakura that Naruto wouldn't know, but he knew and he grew bitter knowing it, "Maybe that's what I've been doing wrong, maybe that's the reason why I'm so unsatisfied. All I have been doing is facing my problems head on, because it was the right thing to do, because it was the only option. I was wrong; there is always an alternative for everything. I chose the wrong choice and the only thing I could do now is prevent it from happening again."

He stood up, moving away from Sakura, moving from that poison. He no longer wanted to know them; he no longer wanted to be notice by them. He just wanted to be happy, and if he can't find it he'll continue looking for it. He looks back once more, seeing the tears flowing down those corrupted cheeks, those delicate, corrupted pink cheeks.

Naruto kicks a rock, walking down the Konoha district. It's a place where team seven played, as children; they never picked sides, but now Sakura chose a side, broke the forbidden promise. She chose the side of that douche. The person who needed to be convinced he was in love. How unfair, how despicable.

Naruto then senses a hostile figure, a person who wants to do harm, regularly, he would allow it, but no more. The person who wants to do harm, launches a fist at him, expecting him to take it, but Naruto is no child, oh no, he is a full grown shinobi, one of the best there ever was. He grabs the fist and takes down the person easily. He then notices the blonde hair of his attacker, the sound of her grunt as she finds out she's defeated.

"Let me go you snob."

Naruto releases the woman and gets up, refusing to confront her. Its part of her fault, if she had not told him, he would have never entered this abyss, "Ino, what do you want…" Naruto says, hands in pockets, "I just wanted to know why you told Sakura, and couldn't you at least pretend to be happy?"

"No."

"What do you mean…if I can do it, then why can't you."

"Because I hate all of you."

"W-what…Naruto, what's wrong."

"I didn't think I stuttered, but I guess I can tell you again. I hate all of you."

He then walks away from Ino, leaving her standing out there and he notices she's preparing another attack. She launches herself at him and just like last time. He easily takes her to the ground.

"Ino…long time no see…"

Ino grunts, spitting out dirt.

"You ass-hole, we just met a while ago."

"That's funny. I only get that much time when I'm threatened by death. You should cherish the time you have and be glad you don't have to waste your life protecting people from death."

The silence comes in, deadening the sound. Naruto releases the struggling girl, smiling, his smile is bitter, but still, smiling, "What say you Ino? You had Sasuke taken away from you, despite only putting an ounce of the effort I put in to bring him back." Ino just glares at him, she knows he changed, this Naruto is not Naruto, he is someone else.

She moves her body closer to him, Naruto just grins again, "It's useless it won't wo-" he gets cut off as Ino embraces him, eyes widen, slightly blushing. Naruto tries to push her off, but she's holding on tight.

"Ino get off me…"

"No…"

Ino replies, deter

* * *

mined to squeeze whatever the evil that's inside him.

"I'm not letting go."

"Ino…"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it feels unfinished, but I'm just tired as hell and decided to squeeze this in with the time I have. Review if you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please understand that I'm not trying to act smart and if my writing style doesn't suit you I'm sorry. I didn't force you to click the button to read and I didn't force you to continue reading to the point you find it bad. I'm not working hard at this and I'm not even editing, I warn you all now. You're all reading drafts…

Chapter 2

"Let go of me."

Naruto says, forcing her clinging arms off him. He didn't like the feeling of being embraced, hugged, whatever. He just wanted her off him, "I don't think you understand. I don't like you guys. I despise your love and the only thing I got from this 'heroic' life is that I learned to hate people."

Naruto explains, walking away, but feeling a light tug on his shirt. He looks back, seeing Ino staring directly towards the ground while grabbing his shirt, "You still don't understand…?" he said, looking a bit curious and already wondering if he could break her into tiny shards of what she used to be.

Ino shakes her head slowly, "I do, trust me…I do understand…" She said, and Naruto could see tears sliding down her pink soft cheeks. She then looks up to him, determined, and the look completely catches Naruto off-guard, "It's my turn to repay you back for all the hard work you did for Konoha. I'm going to teach you how to love again!"

She said, pulling his shirt closer to her, but Naruto quickly resist, "I don't want to learn!" he yells, desperately holding unto the stop sign, "You're going to learn and you're going to like it." She says, pulling him in like some fish that got caught from the ocean. Her eyes gleam at the sight of her catch and is willingly waiting to devour it.

"Get away from me you monster!"

"No, come here Naruto. I'm going to teach you how to love even if it kills me."

Naruto just chuckles, still struggling to keep away from her reach, "Don't tempt me little girl!" he says, biting his lips and pulling himself as far as he could, then letting go and propelling himself back to her.

"You want to die?!" he takes out his kunai and points it to her neck and she quickly tries to defend herself, but it was useless. The kunai is going to hit and she'll actually die. She closes her eyes and accepts death silently, saying a little prayer for herself, but then…she felt no pain. The kunai that should've hit her has not she opens her eyes to see what happen.

The point of the Kunai is close, but not intact and she is unharmed. The person who threatened her is watching her closely, not looking away, and not showing any sort of expression, "I cannot be saved…even if it makes me happy that you're trying to help. I cannot be saved…" he said plainly, a bit of pain in his voice, but nonetheless plain and simple, "Naruto…"

Ino whispers, pushing her neck towards the kunai at a dangerous pace. The tip that didn't touch her at all is beginning to enter her throat and she is willingly going to kill herself. Naruto pulls back quickly, eyes widened and confused, "What the fuck are you doing?!" he yells, brushing the small amount of blood from his knife.

Ino just lands straight to the ground, laughing. She looks insane if you didn't know her, but Naruto wouldn't ever believe she would try to kill herself for this!

"Ino…what are you doing?" he repeats, putting away his kunai and quickly scanning the area for any lethal weapons she could use to commit suicide again. Ino just looks up and she's a complete mess. The makeup is ruined because of her tears and she had snot running down her nose, "I'm doing to the same thing you're doing Naruto. Why are you trying to stop me…?" she said simply, laughing continuously that it felt uncomfortable.

"I'm just trying to do what you're doing…I'm trying to kill myself."

A/N: If you like it, review it, if you don't, review it. I don't care, do whatever you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto looks down at the girl with pity, "It's not that I don't want to live…" he said, feeling like he is giving up, "I just don't see no meaning to it." Ino stands up, magically fixed makeup and smiling at Naruto, "Don't worry…" she said, hugging him, "I'll show you the meaning."

She then grabs the confused shinobi's hands and brings him to the coffee shop. The shop is a little generic, but quite calm and peaceful. The customers themselves are old people who spend the last of their days in this shop.

"Why are we here?"

Naruto asked, allowing himself to be pulled by Ino as she looks back at him with a smile, "Don't worry about it and just follow me." Her light blonde hair brushes as she enthusiastically calls for the waiter, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." The waiter said politely, "How may I take your order."

Ino doesn't let go of Naruto's hand as she talks casually to the waiter. Naruto on the otherhand is blushing madly and doesn't look towards them, instead, he looks outside the glass window and watches the families that gather around the shopping district.

Naruto never had a family so he wouldn't know, but if it only could be for a little while. He would feel satisfied.

"Do you understand now?"

Ino interrupts Naruto's deep thinking by brushing the side of his shoulders with her long tender fingers. Naruto just looks at her and shakes his head, confused, "What?"

"We're going to help the elderly, maybe their wiseness can rub over you and you can forget the whole thing about Sakura." She explains, cheerfully smiling and Naruto just glares at her lazily, "I'm not that too accustomed at hanging out with old people anymore."

He explains, hiding his expression from Ino by sliding under the table. Ino quickly lets out a slight squeak as she notices Naruto, "Hey idiot, you do know I'm wearing a skirt, right?!" She yells, angry and Naruto couldn't help but smile. This is the attitude he expects, all this new stuff happening and the way Ino is treating him feels so out of place.

"Yea, I can see your underwear…white…" he whispers and Ino immediately kicks him in the face. Her long tipped high heel, squarely hits him in the face. Naruto jolts upwards, hitting his head on the table and causing everything to fall down. He looks at the pair of high heels with a glare and wipes his bloody nose, "I underestimated you…" he said and Ino couldn't help but grin at his words, "Keep staying under there and you won't have enough blood to move."

Naruto knows Ino is not serious, but he also thought he knew Ino hated him. He couldn't chance it so he goes up and slides his head on his palms, "What am I going to do again?"

"It's simple, just go and talk to the old people and you'll feel so much better."

"I highly doubt that, but whatever…you're coming along too right?"

Ino gives a puzzled look, since she thought he didn't want her to accompany him.

"Y-yea…sure…"

"Then I'll go…"

The awkward silence grows as they exit the café and enter the streets of Konoha. Both of them only passing slight glances at each other and trying to look casual. Ino is holding her arm with her hands and hiding her face from Naruto, while Naruto is just looking straight ahead with hands in his pocket.

"Old people, huh…"

Naruto says, trying to break the ice that magically formed.

"Yea…"

Ino replies, trying to figure out why they're in this position in the first place. She understood that Naruto loved Sakura and she loved Sasuke, but could it be…could it possibly be that the two people that got cast aside…

She couldn't finish that sentence in her thoughts as she closes her eyes tightly and runs ahead. Naruto freaks out because of her sudden vigor and tries to keep up, "Ino slow down!" he yells, breathing heavily since they've been running for several minutes now.

Ino could feel the sweat dripping from her brow, but she refused to stop. Why is she running? She doesn't know. She does know that if she stops, things could happen, very bad things could happen. Then, at that moment, she trips over the rocks and lands on the soft grass in the park.

Naruto clumsily follows her and lands beside her. The sun that was setting is setting for good now and the area turns dark. When Naruto realizes where he is at, it's too late because Ino realizes it too. He is on top of her in an awkward intimate way.

"Naruto…"

Ino says silently, breathing heavily as if moaning and Naruto tries to get up, but feels a force holding him in. It was Ino and he couldn't take his eyes off her, "Ino…let me go so I can stand up…" Naruto chucked, feeling a bit weird in his heart. There used to be only one person who could've made him feel this way, but now it's Ino who's doing it. Ino leans her face forward and pressed her lips against his. Naruto quickly tries to move away, but it's the kiss this time that holds him back.

"Ino…"

He muffles out a defeated voice as he wraps his arms around her. The kiss felt timeless and the hot mess they created where their lips once was, excites the both of them.

"Ino…we should stop…"

Naruto's words don't follow his actions as he pulls her close to him. Her shapely figure touches his battle worn body and he could feel that Ino has matured. Sure he had saw it before, but feeling it now. It made him understand that Ino is no longer the same little girl he met a long time ago.

She is a fully grown woman who is embracing him right now. Who is kissing him right now…this moment is not something that could be replaced.

* * *

A/N: Here's a special just for you guys. I actually worked a little more on this one so feel special people. Luff you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto and Ino leave the park and that heated event. They're both silent about it and soon they pretended it never happened. They know in their hearts that it did and they both kissed each other but if it were to destroy the peaceful moment they're having right now. They would not even mention it. Naruto leans both of his arms to the back of his head and speaks with a troubling expression, "So who exactly are this old people again?"

Ino smiles slightly at the fact that he still wanted to talk to her and replies, "Just some old people. The waiter in the café told me they're looking for some young people to talk to and I thought that maybe we could go."

"It won't change anything…" Naruto said bitterly, not looking into her eyes since he knows his limits of controlling himself. His heart is beating rapidly just knowing that his walking beside her and the happy couples that are threading around don't help at all. He is going to use this lovely moment to bring up an unwanted conversation, "Sakura and Sasuke will continue to love each other and we can't do anything about it. I know how much you adore Sasuke."

His bitter words travel to Ino's ears and she lets out a light shudder. She didn't like what Naruto's doing. His trying to push her away like he always did when he found out about the marriage. She shakes her head slowly and stops, hiding her face in her thick blonde hair. Her halted actions makes Naruto a bit concerned and he looks back, "Y-you okay…?" he doesn't know why but he feels a little regret at bringing up something like that.

Ino just grimaces and shakes her head, "Naruto…" her voice sounds a bit painful and Naruto immediately knows what she's going to say. He quickly rushes to her side and places two fingers on her lips. The tears silently riding down her face jolt outwards as she looks up to him. She couldn't finish her sentence and Naruto just shakes his head while saying, "Don't…we're still unsure of our feelings Ino. I don't think I can survive another incident like that…" he said truthfully, muffling out the girls desperate voice.

After a few minutes of silence Ino nods her head and they continue to walk on thin ice. The memories of them kissing are still fresh and if not carefully watched over. They could fall in that predicament again.

They finally reach the old peoples nursing home and with slight glances at each other. They both walk in.

(Time skip)

They finished their 'special' trip to the old people and the stories they had to tell totally breaks the solid wall the two built to separate each other. They left the building holding hands without knowing it. The two steal glances at each other and smile with light blushes on their face, "That was fun wasn't it?" Ino says in an 'I-told-you-so' attitude and Naruto just chuckles at her playful attitude, "Yea, yea, it was fun…"

The two of them set of back into the streets and they entered the park where they kissed. The both of them bought sandwiches and drinks for dinner since it was dangerously late. Naruto leaves by himself so a curfew of when to go home doesn't exist but Ino's parents are rather strict.

Naruto opens his food and drinks ready to dig in while Ino just looks at the empty sky, taking a deep breath. Before Naruto could take a bite, Ino speaks in voice she used when Naruto stopped her from talking, "Naruto, I have to go soon…" her voice sounds slightly irritated and Naruto just nods his head, not showing an ounce of disappointment despite actually being very disappointment.

He enjoyed his time with Ino but just like all good things…they always come to an end and never last forever. He nods his head as a farewell and Ino stands up, looking down on Naruto as he took a bite of his sandwich. Naruto hid his face from her since he knew that Ino had more to say. It's the thing she wanted to tell him before they went in to visit the old people.

"Naruto…" Ino could feel her warm tears sliding down her cheeks and Naruto lifts his head to look at her. He didn't want her to talk. He didn't want another person entering his world after someone destroying it. His body and mind is screaming at him to stop her but his heart is holding him back, "Naruto…"

She places her small finger on his cheeks and Naruto bitterly swallows his sandwich, standing up so he could level with her, "Ino…you know there's no turning back if you cross this line." He warns her and Ino nods her head gratefully. She felt so happy that Naruto is willing to make her a part of his life and she quickly embraces him. Naruto wraps his arms around her thin waist and pretends this is a waste of his time.

Naruto wipes her tears with his face as he brushes against her soft warm cheeks. Ino tells him what he wants to say and forces herself to run, blushing madly and smiling slightly. Naruto hears her words and he finds it hard to accept but a thin small smile curls on his face. The words drift along the wind echoing inside Naruto's hallow mind as he raises his fist in the air feeling more happy than ever.

The words are still lingering and they sound like this, "I don't love Sasuke anymore…"

* * *

**A/N: I really want to show you guy's the visit from the elders but I just couldn't make the words flow easily. I also notice that people don't like 'outside interference' since it ruins the moment I guess. I don't know. I'm just trying to make you guys happy.**

**I know I haven't really been placing the characters into their rightful personalities and I completely regret not using Shikamaru in this story since it would make more sense. I just like the idea of having Naruto with Ino since they look more exciting together.**

**The question now is: are they in-love and have they accepted it? Yes and no, they're not exactly in love and maybe in the next two chapters I'm going to add a huge problem but don't worry. This is always going to remain as NaruxIno story since it is and the outside forces are just going to be a development to the plot.**

**Thanks for the support, despite this being half-ass I'm really enjoying the feedback I'm getting (good or bad)**

**I would also like to add that I post a lot on weekends and barely on weekdays so if you want to read any of my stories. Check on the weekends and more than likely I'll have one posted up.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning comes in, silently creeping into Naruto's bed as he wipes his eyes from the sunlight, "Another day…" he said sitting up, looking at the picture frame on his desk. It's a picture of team seven. The four of them are inside, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and himself. That day was a good day and made him forget he's really alone.

He used that to vent up all his feelings and now that it broke. His hesitant to bringing in another person within his walls, but he allowed it, despite knowing that he could die from depression if this ends badly.

Walking towards his closet, he brings out his clothes and undresses himself and that's when his door, the one that usually remains close, opens rapidly, "Na-ru-to!" the blond enthusiastic girl walks in and see's the undressed Naruto, tarnishing her innocent mind.

"Na-ru-to?"

"Ino…"

Naruto replies casually, bringing his shorts up and covering his personal area. Ino just stands there frozen, not knowing what to do as if the information is taking its time to register in her brain. She closes the door quietly and stands outside his door, hanging her head in the shadows.

"Did I really see…?"

She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Sure I thought one day it'll come to this…but we only noticed each other for a day…"

She desperately tries to convince herself that this event was bound to happen and there was no way stopping it. The door she closed silently opens with a jolt and Naruto is carrying his handbag over his shoulders, pretending nothing happen.

"Ino, it was an accident don't take it too person-"

The girl springs herself on top of him and starts beating on his head. Naruto falls inside his room and tries to defend himself.

"TAKE RESPONSIBITY!"

"For what?!"

Her body is so close to him that he couldn't help himself. He had to make a desperate decision before things get out of hand. He brings her head close to his and kisses her gently, closing his eyes softly. Ino tries to fight out of it, but the temptation soon takes over and she finds herself kissing back.

Some people would say it's a disgrace that they became so intimate, despite hanging out with one day, but Ino would just call it love. She believes that love has no timeline and if it happens, it happens. Naruto honestly doesn't care. It's not like his 'moral standards' would kick in when he has such a beautiful girl in his arms.

He doesn't believe looks matter completely but they certainly do help, "Ino…" Naruto whispers out the words while pressing his body against hers. The two of them were like a couple that went out for years and they looked so natural with each other.

"We…have to go to school…" Ino replies, trying to be the grown up, but her actions are not cooperating with her. She's on top of him, squirming closer to get into his embrace. She liked the way he smelt. She liked the way he looked as they kissed. She liked the way he would get irritated when they break off. These little things make the time with him special and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

(Time skip)

The two of them walked up the hill exhausted. The little intimate moment they had taken a bit too long and the energy away from them, "It's your fault." Ino said, breathing steadily. Naruto on the other hand is on the verge of collapsing. His both mentally and physically tired. He doesn't know what expression he's supposed to make and what he's supposed to be feeling. He felt the kiss was both unnatural and natural at the same time.

Part of it has to do with the fact he never would have thought it would come to this. If you told him that things were going to end up like this in the last few days. He would of called you mentally ill and just laugh it off but now it's really happening.

They both walk up the hill with their troubling thoughts as the sun began to rise. They were late but so was the sun and without knowing. The two slowly got closer and closer until their hands 'accidentally' touched. They glance at each other slightly and Ino quickly looks away, biting her lip.

She closes her eyes tightly and reaches her hand out, hoping Naruto would accept her. Naruto looks down to his side and her hand is disappointingly outstretched which could only mean one thing. He gives a long sigh before grabbing it. The two of them give out a light chuckle at their embarrassment and Naruto pulls her in playfully.

The worries they had just a while ago diminishes when their close to each other like this. It's as if they were in another world and as they look at each other's eyes…

A voice interrupts their peaceful moment, "Naruto…and Ino…" The two of them naturally look to who called their names and stopped walking. The two couples stare at each other, both not knowing what to say. The other couple was none other than Sakura and Sasuke themselves, "Ino…and Naruto…?" Sakura repeated, still not understanding what's happening.

Despite having their formal crushes on the other side. Naruto and Ino refuse to let each other go. Naruto watches Ino trembling and at the verge of crying. He looks back at Sakura and she seems to be in the same shape.

Naruto looks at the two girls, raises his brows and smiles. He brings Ino closer to him and Ino clumsily falls into his arms, "That's right Sakura…" he said, sighing as if it's a waste of his time to explain, "Naruto…and Ino…" he looks at the girl in her arms as she blushes slightly.

* * *

**A/N: You know what it is…half ass this one too, despite being a very important plot form. Sorry, still luv you guys, I'm just really lazy T_T**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ino and Naruto walk side by side in the hallway, taking in all the gazes. The unwanted event between the two couples ended quickly when Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and left as soon as possible. Naruto and Ino were quite surprised of how she took it.

It was kind of selfish of her to get angry about the two of them when she expected them to be happy about her and Sasuke. Naruto sighs, resting his hands behinds his head, chin held high and slightly close eyes, "I swear, where is this world heading to…?"

Ino giggles quietly and lightly punches Naruto on the shoulder, "That's mean. You should be more considerate of girl's feelings." Ino explained, despite looking completely satisfied with how Naruto treated her.

Naruto shakes his head slowly, "She had it coming, anyways I'm over her now." He said, still not looking at Ino, "I think I like another girl."

Ino blushes at his friendly teasing, "Hey…" she said, pretending that girl wasn't her, "I thought I was the girl you liked."

"Maybe you are and maybe you're not…we may never find out." He chuckles, running down the hallway desperately trying to defend himself from the fuming Ino. She knew it was a joke, but Naruto is not being considerate to her. She's not actually mad but hitting him a few times in the face should compensate for his attitude.

They ran down the hallways and the crowd that are getting ready for the next period stare at them weirdly, "That's Ino and Naruto…" one of the girls said, checking her reflection in the mirror and turning back. It was an awkward sight to see them playfully hanging out.

That's when Ino freezes. She looks at the poster pasted over the bulletin board, "Naruto…?" she said, still looking at the poster and Naruto stops running. He turns around and walks lazily towards Ino, "What?" he finally reaches to her and looks at the poster that stole all the attention.

"Oh no…" Naruto said, denying the possibility from the start but Ino grabs his hand pleading, "C'mon it'll be fun!" she pouts and Naruto tries to break from her strong grip, "No way Ino. It's too embarrassing. School is one thing, but that…no way."

Ino lets go of his hand and looks at the ground like she's about to cry. Naruto just laughs at her, "You think I'm really going to fall for that?"

"…."

"No way Ino…"

"….."

"Ino…don't…stop it…just stop it. I'm not going to a festival…"

Ino starts to wipe her fake tears and the students passing by give Naruto a dirty look. Naruto grabs his face, digging his nails in his skin, "OKAY!" he submits and Ino quickly changes to a bundle of joy.

"Yay!" she exclaims, jumping on Naruto's back as Naruto carries her to the second floor. They have the same class together for today and it seems there's no possibility he could escape this.

(Time skip)

It's the end of the day and the festival preparation is going well, people could see the amount of hard work and effort put into the displays, "It's so pretty Naruto." Ino said, amazed at was she's seeing but Naruto doesn't look convince, "It's kind of cool, I guess…"

Ino glares at him and twist his arm as Naruto pulls away from her, "What the hell Ino. You grew so violent recently I'm going to start to worry."

"It's not my fault you're acting so rude." She snaps back, looking satisfied by the destruction she's putting on Naruto, "I read a book about this once." Naruto said, soothing his twisted arm, "They say girls tend to hurt the boys they like." Ino quickly turns red and her eyes widen, "T-that's false then…"

Naruto smiles slightly, not showing her. She easily fell for his trick so he pretends to look hurt by holding the other side of his arm, "So you're saying you don't like me?"

"That's also not true!" Ino says defensively and Naruto just grabs her close to him, "Go home and change. I'm going to scout the place for perverts and we'll meet here before the festival starts."

Ino bites her lips slightly and smiles like a little school girl, "Promise?" she said innocently as she holds her little pinky finger out. Naruto grins at her childish attempt to make a promise but follows along, "Promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto walks around the square aimlessly. He doesn't want to do it's as if when Ino left his side. His boring old life returned. He puts his hands in his pockets and stares at the old tree in front of him, wondering of the secrets this tree could share. The years this tree has live and the event it has seen must be amazing. He truly doesn't care about nature, but he does give credit where credit is due and this tree has really been a part of history.

He places his hand on the rough skin of the old brown tree and marvels at its beauty. The sky is growing dim and Ino is nowhere to be found. She promised him that she would be here thirty minutes ago and that's why he wandered off. The tree branch slowly falls down from the tree, hitting the ground with a slightly light thump, "Naruto…?" he could hear a voice behind him and Naruto turns around.

"Sakura…" he said, as if anticipating this fateful meeting. Sakura quickly blushes that he recognizes her and bows her head, "I see you're in the festival." Naruto didn't want her to think this is something else so he replied lazily, "Yea…I'm going with Ino."

"Why…?" Sakura asks, looking a bit shameful for what she's saying, "I can't accept it Naruto and so can't Sasuke." She says something totally outrageous and Naruto crosses his brows, "It's not up to you to accept…I think you're misunderstanding the concept of how this plays out."

Sakura bites her lips and an awkward silence comes in, until Sakura eventually nods her head, "You're right…I have no business in this, but Naruto, why did you go out with Ino in the first place and why do you think Ino went out with you?" she tries to step forward, but Naruto cautiously steps back, "Oh no, stay where you are…" he says threateningly and Sakura could feel her heart break, "We can't at least still be friends…you were with me and Sasuke for a long time…Naruto come back, you don't have to do this."

Naruto gets angry and hits the tree beside him. The branches that hung loosely all begin tumbling down and Naruto yells at her, "I'm not some kind of pet! I used to be your friend Sakura and I just happen to be Ino's friend now. It's simple, why do you and your boyfriend have to make things so difficult." Sakura tries to look strong, but she's trembling. She has never seen Naruto act this way despite all the years they've been through.

Then the sky soon turns grey and the sound of thunder roars in the sky. Naruto looks up and grins bitterly, "As long as Ino wants me…I'll be fine…" Naruto doesn't move from the spot. He doesn't blink. He just stares at the long dark clouds covering the sky, "So you're fine with being the second choice?" Naruto hears something interesting coming from Sakura's mouth, but he tries to ignore it.

The thunder grows louder and so are the words Sakura said. The grey clouds are not moving and everything seems halted, as if time itself has been paused, "Second…choice…" Naruto laughs with short breaths and nods his head, "I'm fine with being the second choice as long as Ino's happy with having me."

He could only go to his one last savior and that is Ino. She is the foundation of this argument and as long as he knows she loves him. He would be happy and content with what he had.

Then all of a sudden he feels an embrace and his eyes completely shut open. He could feel it. He could feel love in this hug and he only received this from Ino. He begins to wonder who is hugging him so he looks down and Sakura is nowhere to be seen. Instead, he could see a blonde young lady holding him tightly, "Naruto…"

She whispers into her ear while tiptoeing and Naruto wraps his arms around her body, "Ino…" the rain soon starts to fall silently in between the duo's show of affection. He doesn't know how to explain the situation he had with Ino, but he figures that it would just ruin this moment. The rain slides down Ino's light blue kimono and she has actually prepared for the festival.

"I'm surprise…" Naruto said with a grin and Ino just shakes her head to make him stop talking. She leans her face toward his and presses her lips unto his. The rain doesn't seem to bother them since they're both passionately kissing each other. The festival was cancelled that day and the duo parted ways, waiting patiently for the next day they could meet again.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter is going to be about what happen to Ino when she was away. She met an unsuspected visitor and it wouldn't be too hard to figure who it was. I hope you guys enjoy it and even though it's a half ass job I do enjoy writing stories. I will never satisfy Everyone and I'm content with that since it's impossible. Thank you for continuously reading this story.**

**Chaos-"Cheers"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The door to her home opens up and her parents are waiting inside the warmly greet her, "Ino!" her father said, stretching his hands wide for a hug like they usually do, but Ino just runs pass him, giggling, "Sorry dad, something came up and I have to leave early." Her father looks back as his daughter runs up the stairs, scratching his head, "Something important…?"

Ino enters her room and the room doesn't really match her personality. She came from a well-off family and her mother forced her to get it like this. She's not complaining since a room is a room, but she would rather die than invite someone in. She walks over to her closet and opens it, a surprising amount of dust flies out but Ino is too excited to care. She covers her mouth but her eyes are constantly searching for that one thing.

She lifts one of her set of clothing that she usually wears and the thing she wanted the most is inside the brown box in front of her. She brings it out while carefully laying it on the bed as if it's an important artifact.

When everything is perfect, she sits on her bed and closes her eyes, lifting the brown box to her lap, "I'm finally going to wear this…" she said, smiling like a little child given what they want. When she opened it a beautiful decorated kimono comes out and its theme is the ocean, making it look peaceful yet dangerous.

She tries it on and then hears a knock on her door. Her mother's voice comes from the other side, "Ino!" Ino tries to squeeze into the kimono while answering back, "Yea?"

"You have a visitor at the door!"

Ino cocks her head to the side while finally getting the kimono on. She looks at herself while thinking of the visitor, "Boy or girl?"

She could hear her mother sigh in disappointment immediately and replies, "It's a boy Ino…" there was danger in her voice and Ino quickly bites her tongue to stop her from laughing. Her parents are known to be over protective and it's made her an outcaste when she was young. When she got older and proved that she can handle things on her own, her parent began to give her some privileges.

She immediately thinks it's Naruto so she says why not. They're in a relationship so she can invite him inside her room at least this once. She can call it payback for having him come with her to the festival.

"Call him up but tell him to knock first."

Ino sits on her desk chair and leans it against her desk while waiting for Naruto. When she could hear another knock from her bedroom she tells him to come in and the person who is on the other side is the complete opposite of Naruto.

His hair, clothing, attitude, everything…they're completely different from Naruto. Ino turns her head down and raises her hand in mid-air, "Don't come any closer Sasuke…" the man with dark hair stands still, looking more expressionless than ever.

_Why is here? What does he want? Can't he leave me alone? Why can't he stop opening old wounds? Why can't he just leave? Why did he have to ruin my moment? What did I ever do to him? I can tell him to just leave, right? What am I going to do? He is just standing there. He is just…_

Sasuke closes the distance between the both of them in almost an instant and now he is very close to her face. Ino blushes and pushes him away, forcing him to move back a few feet, "Sasuke, stop this…you're not acting like yourself."

Sasuke smiles, crossing his brows and putting his hands in his pocket, "Well that would make the both of us then, wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean…"

"You're not acting like yourself Ino, let's face it. You only went out with Naruto because you couldn't have me."

Ino could feel his words hitting her already fragile heart. Her state of mind is crumbling and she fidgets with her fingers to keep her thoughts in order, "That's not true…"

"Then explain to me to me why you never asked him out before me and Sakura's marriage?" Sasuke replies, looking directly at her. His eyes are piercing her like a hawk and Ino completely breaks.

She screams out everything in her mind, something had to be the answer, "I met him days ago. I walked with him. I laughed with him. I hugged him. I kissed him. I had wonderful times with him and I…" she stops herself before she could finish her last sentence.

"I…" she looks at Sasuke directly, holding more determination than ever. Her eyes are glaring at him and Sasuke looks at her a bit surprise, "I…?" he asked, wanting her to finish her sentence.

"I love Naruto!"

Her voice covers the room and the room grows quiet again. Sasuke doesn't try to regain his distance and turns around from her, "Than you better hurry to him if you truly love him…" he replies, and Ino gives a confused expression, "What do you mean…?" Sasuke doesn't turn back and Ino doesn't know if she'll ever see him alone like this again, but that doesn't matter anymore. She admitted it and she knows it to be true.

She burst outside her house as quickly as she can and is only limited to speed walking since she's wearing a kimono. The clouds grow grey and she screams her lovers name in the thin air, "Naruto!" her voice sounds desperate and she wants him close. She wants to feel his warmth and she arrives to an old tree to see him standing, not only him, but another girl.

She could tell it's Sakura by her pink hair, but she is bewildered of why she's here.

Ino could hear their conversation and felt more than happy when he said he is fine with her. She wanted to butt in, but she'll give Sakura one last chance to make amends, but when she looks out to see her. She could see her walking away, "Sakura…?" she whispers to herself.

Ino moves closer to Naruto, who's staring into the open sky. She needs to know and this is her chance to ask him, "Are you fine with being the second choice?"

**(Cut off – rest is in chapter 7)**

**A/N:**

**Chaos-"Cheers"**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Time skipping a few weeks)

Naruto wakes up and the door to his room is open. He had been getting bad dreams lately so he had asked Ino to come over and take care of him. He didn't want to bother her with this but Ino constantly bugged him about it and he eventually gave in. She practically packed her bags the first time he sneezed.

Naruto wakes up to the smell of French food cooking in his kitchen. He usually gets ramen but Ino complains that it lacks the necessary protein to help the body grow. It actually does help eating different food and Naruto feels healthier than when he was before.

"Ino?" he rubs one of his eyes while the other stares blankly into the kitchen. Ino is wearing her usual clothing and the apron she is using is the only different about her. Besides her matured body, Ino basically didn't change at all.

She's still cute and innocent, despite the hot moment between nights. They never had sex, but the constant nights when they would cuddle against each other and sleep in each other's arms made them familiar with their bodies.

Naruto would 'accidentally' slip a hand where it doesn't belong but nothing over the top and they're actually very comfortable with this lifestyle. It almost felt like they are a couple and it made Naruto's lonely days disappear. That's what he appreciates about Ino the most, despite having the friend he has now. Ino constantly stood by his side when they started going out.

Ino looks back at her boyfriend and walks up to him, "What are you doing up so early?" she said, obviously grinning as she wraps her hand around his neck and leans up to kiss him. Naruto could smell the essence of food off her and he could tell the food is good.

Naruto answers back by kissing her as well and leans to the side to look inside the kitchen. Ino cooks great food but she is not a cook per se. She really is trying hard but the food she's serving doesn't match the effort. The food is decent and edible but the amount of work she put into it puts the food to shame.

Naruto is grateful for what she's doing for him and replies to her question, "Just another bad dream." He would wake up in the middle of night screaming as if his insides were burning. The Hokage is coming over today and he would give him his medical examination.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Naruto also added, brushing away one of the strands of hair hanging helplessly, "Why not…?" Ino said, looking at Naruto with a disbelief attitude, "I said I was going to take care of you right and that is what I'm going to do. I don't care if you don't like it. I'll be a failure of a girlfriend if you're sick and still with me."

Naruto doesn't say anything. He knows for a fact that if he continued, Ino would talk his ear off and eventually an argument would start. The arguments are never always serious, but they do happen. The day continues just like that and the sun soon hangs high in the air displaying that it is noon.

Naruto is looking outside his window after eating one of Ino's prime ribs. They were good but she started just after breakfast was done and it's already noon. She works really hard on cooking and Naruto feels pretty bad for her, but she would never allow him inside the kitchen. Every time he walks up there she would come out and greet him. Sometimes, when the cooking was really difficult, she would just chase him out by throwing utensils at him.

They've been living with each other for two weeks already and Naruto barely spends any time with her. She would cook after meals, in between meals, and always before meals. Naruto may look stubborn but she's taking this job too seriously.

She's just taking care of him and Naruto already feels like the cold will be gone in just a few days. She should relax and let him take the charge this time, but she stubbornly denies it. Saying that the cold could sneak unto him and he would get it again.

Naruto sighs, obviously worried over Ino's condition, but his worries completely disappear after hearing a knock on the door. He opens it casually to see an old man in a white hat walking in without being greeted, "Hey..." The old man ignores him and walks inside, observing the room, "You know I always took you as a messy person, but this house is spotless." The old man said, looking quite amazed.

That's when Ino walks in, wiping the grease off her hand and greeting the old man, "Welcome!" The old man shakes Ino's hand and smiles respectively, "Looks like my doubt was never wrong. I see now why this place is clean!" The old man laughs and Naruto is still standing while holding the door open.

"Thank you for taking care of Naruto while I'm gone. It's nice to meet you. You must have had a hard time watching over such a troubling young man."

Ino looks a bit confused but then blushes completely, "Oh no…" she tries to explain but the old man cuts her off, "Okay so what exactly do we have here?" he finally looks back to Naruto who is just standing there looking at the time, "Oh me? I was just wondering if I should give you guys some time. It seems obvious you two must be well acquainted." Naruto slams the door and walks into the kitchen.

Ino tries to stop him but he manages to get pass her defenses and he could see the state of the kitchen. His mouth slightly parts and he stares at all this mess. He didn't keep his kitchen clean before but now it's almost covered in everything. The only place that's recognizable is the only clean part and that's where the cook book is at.

"Ino…"

Naruto looks to his side and Ino is standing in the corner hiding her face. She's been trying harder than he thought and he walks up to her, "Ino…why…?" he warned her to take it easy, but she's been overworking herself constantly.

Ino doesn't respond. She just stares at the ground, holding back tears. Naruto sighs and walks over to Ino. The old man feels really out of place and tries to interrupt but Naruto shoots a glance at him to shut up.

Naruto than lifts Ino's chin to look directly at his face. She expected him to be angry, but that wasn't the case. Naruto is staring at her with a loving smile as he wraps his arms around her, "Don't worry about it…" he whispers in her ears and Ino couldn't help but feel relief. She hugs him back as Naruto wipes away her tears with the tip of his fingers.

The Hokage who is watching all of this clears his throat and Naruto soon breaks off with an awkward smile, "Well it seems that the two of you are more than friends…I take it?"

Ino nods her head, giggling because of her tears. She felt ashamed about crying over little things, but she was too happy that Naruto forgave easily to be upset about it.

The old man nods his head slowly, "Well than…it's going to be tough to tell you two this…" Naruto happy smile disappears quickly and the old man continues, "Naruto…you understand that you're the host for the nine tail fox…am I correct?"

Naruto nods, trying to look like he understands but he doesn't really. He had come to good terms with the nine tail fox not too long ago but what's so tough about telling him that?

"You two remember the incident between Obito, right?"

"Yea…he tried to summon the ten tails monster."

Ino replies, the memory of that day is still fresh in their memories. The world was so close to being destroyed because not even Kabuto could stop that power. It was Naruto who stopped it, risking his life for everything. Naruto twinges with anger, remembering that day. He had sacrificed himself for this world. The world that betrayed him despite everything he did.

"We have to prevent it…Naruto the nine tails fox has to die. If we kill it than the possibility of having the monster exist is impossible."

The silence grows after those words and the tree of them look at each other quickly, "What do you mean old man…did you consult with Tsunade before you've come up with this solution?"

"Why? Tsunade is no longer the Hokage…Naruto…you have to die…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I can't accept that." Naruto said, grounding his teeth and looking at the old man as he smirks, "You have no choice young Naruto Uzumaki. The fox hasn't told you but there hasn't been a host that survives to an elder age." Naruto squint his eyes, wondering what this old man is saying. The hosts have never lived to an old age than what happened to them? His brows cross and he clenches his fist. His eyes slide and he could see Ino, speechless. Her happy expression had disappeared without him noticing it and it somehow made him madder.

"Leave!" he kicks the door open, ripping it from the hinges. The old man is not surprised from his attitude. He was just told that he is not allowed to live, but he told him because no one will. He wants him prepared and want's to prove the people wrong.

The old man walks outside without looking back. He kept the cool smirk on his face every bit of the way. He slowly disappears into the sunset and Naruto slumps his body to the couch. He isn't upset about dying, but there's someone who would be affected by that if he did die, "Ino…"

Naruto turns his head and Ino jumps on him playfully, "Hush now…we can't let what that old man said to us to get in our head." She said, giggling like a little school girl. Naruto doesn't lighten up but he is grateful that she's okay with it. The nine tail fox could be summoned again by eating away at the host. He had gone to good terms with it and it would seem unlikely, but he would have to talk to the demon tonight and find out his true intentions.

Ino is upset because Naruto doesn't smile and that's what she wants him to do right now. She cuddles her face against his neck like a small animal, "Naruto…don't worry…I'll protect you." Naruto smiles bitterly and moves his hand to sooth her long beautiful hair, "I'm not worried…I know we'll protect each other no matter what." He calms down for a moment.

Ino looks up to him, admiring his manly physique. Naruto is not the little boy he once was and if anything. He had been the one who most matured. He used to be clumsy and troublesome, but now he is reliable. If anyone needed something done he would always help them, no matter what it was. He is a little stubborn ever since Sakura's wedding proposal, but she doesn't doubt that he wouldhelp a person if he or she were in deep trouble.

She sighs, resting her hand on his chest and licks his neck timidly, "I want to taste you…" Ino says, smiling quietly to herself as Naruto's body regains its tense formation. A sense of heat rushes to his face as he tries to move, "Ino, I'm not good at controlling myself!" Naruto warns her, struggling inside her hold but she has him where she wants him. It was futile to resist. She slides her long tongue lower and lower until she reaches his belly button, "Ino there's definitely no turning back if you move lower!"

Naruto didn't want it to result to this, but Ino is making it very difficult for him to respond. She was reserved just a couple days ago but now she's taking the initiative. She wraps her arms around his waist, kneeling closer to his most sensitive parts. Naruto grunts a bit, noticing that this situation could get really bad.

He bites his lips, glaring at himself for allowing her to these ludes things to him without fighting back. It's not that he can't fight back and he is completely motionless, but his body is not responding since they yearn for the sexual desire.

"Hey guys…"

Naruto and Ino look up quickly to see a young man standing on one of the window frames. He looks like a monkey hanging on one of the trees, "Sai!" Naruto yells, and his once motionless body kicks into gear. He moves away from Ino quickly and Ino, who is too late to respond, has her face slump down on the couch. She glares over at Sai and raises her fist threateningly, "Haven't you ever heard of a door?!"

Sai grins and waves his hands in the air, "I just thought I would give you guys a surprise visit and Naruto…you're looking quite well for a person who claims to be sick." Naruto shakes his head repulsively, "You're getting the wrong idea! We would never do it unless were married" Ino slides her eyes to side towards Naruto, looking quite angry, "So you're saying that you don't want me?"

Naruto quickly rushes to Ino with a frightened expression, "That's not it too!"

Ino crosses her arms and turns her face away, "You made it loud and clear in front of Sai…"

Naruto laughs as he turns to Sai with an apologetic manner, "I love Ino so much we might even do it in front of you!" he just wanted Ino to be happy but she stands up while cleaning the tips of her knuckles. Her face looks dark and hostile, leaving Naruto's defensive system telling him to run away if he wanted to live.

"Yo-you want other people to see my body too…Naruto-kun?" her face is smiling like a devil and Naruto shoots a glare at Sai, "It's your entire fault Sai! You better help me get out of this one!" Sai just fans himself with his hands and chuckles, "Good luck Naruto-kun! I'll cheer for you on the side."

Naruto burst outside the door in top speed but Ino comes running behind him at full force, dangerously close to his neck, "I'm going to kill you!" Ino yells in the empty space as Naruto desperately tries to get away from her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for supporting by reading this and this is actually the first time I've ever reached to chapter 10 in anything I've ever wrote. It's all thanks to the people that read this and it sure is nice having someone read your story, despite this being a really lazy/halfass novel. I will forever be grateful and hopefully I will be able to bring this novel to the end. I don't know where I'm going with this but it'll come out of my head eventually. **

**Chaos: "Cheers!"**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Naruto had successfully escaped Ino's wrath but then they had to find the real reason why Sai showed up. He didn't stay long, but he did say something about dangerous shinobi's in the ANBU coming after Naruto. They're some of the strongest Shinobi's who hide in the shadows and names are unknown. They are also pass experiments by the notorious Orochimaru which, despite his evil intentions, is a mad genius.

Sai leaves soon after telling him the information and had promised to come back when he finds anything new. Ino and Naruto sit in silence and Naruto finally speaks to break it, "I need you to move away for a little while, at least somewhere safe." He says and could already see that Ino was preparing for a counter argument against it, but he stops her quickly by raising his hand. He looks to the side in a depressing manner and says, "I don't want you to get hurt. I know you want to help me, but you'll help me more if you're safe."

Ino glares at him and stands up, tempted to slap him, "How could you be so selfish?!" she yells, Naruto couldn't look at her eyes but he knows she's right. He just doesn't want her to be harmed because of him. That would be worse than death itself.

"I tend to you when you're sick, I've offered you myself at nights and now you want me to leave?" she grits her teeth, looking directly at him, "How...Why…?" her voice is trembling and her modest posture is now crumbling. She felt weak because of his words and to top it off…he isn't taking it back. Ino stomps to their bedroom and slams the door, hiding away the tears that gently flow in the wind, aimlessly.

Naruto continues to look at the ground, as if the answers to his problems will magically appear out of nowhere. He sighs as he grounds his face on the palms of his hands, "What am I going to do…" Naruto said, pleading to whatever god out there.

Ino runs to her bad, crying into a pillow and hoping this is just a dream. She doesn't want to leave Naruto. She loves him and if he gets hurt because she's not there…it would be disastrous for her. She doesn't believe in herself to live if that ever happens.

Her tears fall cleanly out from her sockets, reddened face from anger and depression, "I'm not going to allow it…" she said, determined despite her childish attitude towards the subject, "I'm not going to let him go…NEVER!" she yells in the pillow, muffling out the sound.

Naruto opens the door slowly, peeking inside, "Are you sure you want to do this…" Naruto said bitterly, looking directly at the girl and all he could see is an image of her dead. The image of blood seeping down from her beautiful lips and her warm, tender body, being devoured by crows. He does not want her to die no matter what.

"Ino…" he said, opening the door. His grimaces with pity at the girl and Ino looks up from her pillow, "You can stay…if you want…" he remembers his promise. They will protect each other no matter what and Ino slowly lifts her head from the pillow, "Really?" she said, crisscrossing her legs and Naruto slowly, but definitely nods his head, "Really…"

She throws the pillow aside and grabs on his neck, giggling in joy, "I promise I won't be a burden and I'll actually help. I promise that I won't be loud and noisy anymore. I promise that I will stay by your side no matter what and I won't try to play hero! I pro-"

Naruto puts his two fingers on her lips, silencing her, "Promise me you'll leave me if I'm in a fatal situation." Naruto said, looking directly at her eyes, expressionless. Ino bites her lips, but she doesn't say it and Naruto stands up, getting a bit angry, "Promise me you'll stay out of danger even if I'm going to die."

Ino grunts a bit in anger, "I can't do it…" Naruto then walks away from her but she quickly takes it back and hugs his arm, stopping him from going anymore further, "Okay fine! I promise!" Naruto sighs and she releases his arms, growling at the ground, "BUT!" she looks up at him like a hawk, "Promise me you'll never risk yourself in battle for me…promise me you'll leave me to die if I'm in trouble!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the complete switch in positions, "I…" he can't say it…his voice is taken away from him. The words can't come out, there isn't no way possible it could. Ino stands up and smirks, "Okay…how about this? We will promise each other that if in a situation of life or death…we'll leave this world together…"

Naruto looks at her, but understands her feelings. He doesn't like it but it's the only way they can operate together. He then sighs and puts his hands in his pockets, "Fine…Fine…"

Ino squeals in happiness and jumps on Naruto who goes tumbling to the ground. He tries to push her off but she just repeats the same words, "You already promised!" she giggles and hugs him tighter, making it quite difficult to breath. Naruto grunts in major pain and chokes out, "Ino…you're going to kill me…"

"Too late! You promised!" she laughs silently to herself as they spend the night in the same position.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sai is sitting upright, staring into a small hole that reveals the insides of dark creatures. He hears whispers, small silent sounds, drifting towards his ears, "What have you gathered from the Kyuubi so far, Ichimoto?" The new Hokage's voice appears and Sai bites down his tongue, hiding the newfound anger he felt for the old man. He recently believed the Hokage had nothing to do with this scandal, the planned assassinations of Naruto, but if he didn't have anything to do with it, he's presence should not be known here.

"Ichimoto, what's wrong?" The hokage asks the tall looking Shinobi who is holding a large scythe behind his back. His body is covered by a black cloak, dimmer than darkness itself. The mere sight of the man could bring chills running up your spine, but what made Sai more cautious than before is the posture he is holding. He is prepared for something, but he does not know what…wait…could it be…?

It happens in an instant, the feeling of blood spilling from Sai's body becomes real and Sai immediately falls to the ground. The pain spreading from his stomach to his brain is unbearable. He coughs up blood as his body breaks the walls of the Hokage's office, revealing the hidden Shinobi.

_How did he know…? Wait! What are those two doing here…?_

Sai looks up and could see the man with the huge body bringing out his weapon. His eyes are inhumane and the sense of death lurks the very floor Sai is bleeding upon. The Hokage doesn't look surprise instead he is staring down with pity. His facial expression brings no sense of loss and Sai could feel the blood spreading to his lungs making it difficult to breath, "Why…" he choked out, feeling betrayal and death mixing inside his brain, "Why…" he could only repeat, his trust is what brought his fall and he slowly tries to get up. The two people who should definitely not be there refuse to stare at him head on. They were not prepared for his presence.

Sai could only manage to kneel, but his eyes are staring at the two individuals that shouldn't be there. The two people he thought were his friends. The two people he thought he could trust his life with. His brain could barely think of any sense of thought, but what it constantly produced are the words BETRAYAL.

Sai then smiles, whispering the last words before his death, "You will never bring Naruto and Ino down…" with the last course of action, he musters out a pen and small cloth that he rips from his own body. The paint mixes well with the clothing and a bird comes to life. He squeezes out the last bit of his chakra and the bird flies away quickly. He then falls to his face and could feel death standing close to his lifeless body. He lets out one last smile, the real smile he has hidden for countless of years.

* * *

"I don't want to go to your parents' house!" Naruto moans, while Ino hauls him outside the house, "They don't believe you're sick and want me to come back home. If they find out you're not well then I can stay at our house longer!" Ino snaps back and Naruto finally stands up.

"That's perfect than! You'll be a lot safer at your parent's house." He brings out her luggage, but Ino kicks him in the face before he could get an inch closer outside the wooden door. They had to replace the door since the last incident Naruto broke it. The repairman of the house couldn't believe the amount of damage and to Naruto's luck. The repairman also happened to be strict and passionate man towards doors.

He received a good amount of scolding for the situation he put the 'living door' through and Naruto could only sigh, thinking of that event.

"You best be careful Ino…unless you want that old man to come over again and give us lecturing…" Ino sits down next to Naruto and shakes her head, "He called us a young couple and that itself is enough to bring me some happiness." She smiles at Naruto, gripping his hand and bringing it up to her face. She liked the way the old man thought they were a young couple. It made her feel somewhat happy for some reason.

Naruto and Ino didn't break the news to the whole gang and currently it's only Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai who knows about it. The rest are clueless that Naruto and Ino have feelings for each other, but it's fine since Naruto and Ino prefer it this way.

Naruto leans forward, looking directly into Ino's innocent eyes and grins, "You look really pretty when you're happy…" he said and Ino quickly blushes, frantically trying to hide her face, "Really?" Naruto nods his head and kisses her on her forehead, "Really, Really." Naruto whispers to her ears and Ino stands up in joy. It always made her giddy when Naruto would treat her like this. He used to be stubborn but he is slowly changing and the relationship is only getting stronger because of it. There are times when he would become persistent and his words are apparently law, but overall he really is a good boyfriend.

"I'll get us something to eat along the way to my parent's house." Ino says happily to herself as she strides towards the kitchen while Naruto picks up Ino's luggage, equally happy "I'll make sure you have a safe trip to your parent's house." Ino turns back and glares at him with a piercing stare and Naruto dodges it with a cocky smile, "I'm just kidding…" he said, chuckling at her determined attitude to stay and protect him.

Ino walks inside the kitchen after Naruto drags the luggage back to their room and she opens the window to allow the sun to fall in. She breathes in the fresh air with a large sigh and begins making sandwhiches. She knows it'll take a while for Naruto to refold all the clothes back in the drawers, but it's his fault for bringing them out in the first place.

That's when a small bird flies to the window with the shape of paint. It's dark nestling form buys Ino's attention and she looks at it curiously, "Isn't that from Sai?" she said as she stretches out her hand to touch the bird, but the bird timidly jump back before launching itself straight into Ino's face.

"Where am I...?" Ino says quietly to herself as she tries to wipe the paint off her face. The room she is in is dark and she has no recollection of ever being in here. The person standing in the middle of the dark room is the man she knows to be a friend, "Sai!" she yells out and Sai looks back to her with a smile, "I see…so the bird flew to you Ino…" he says calmly. His voice doesn't sound the same, but it is Sai's voice. It's like he is stuck in another world and is unreachable.

"Sai…?" Ino looks at her lost friend and another form of Sai brings himself to sit down on a chair that magically appears out of nowhere, "Sit down Sakura…we have to talk…" Ino notices that he doesn't call out her name and Sakura appears. Her face is covered in tears and Ino could only guess that this is a memory of Sai.

The surroundings where the alternate Sai sat at are changing into a small room and Ino recognizes it to be Sakura's. The pink décor and childish stuff animals are definitely owned by Sakura, but why is Sai showing her this. Ino moves between them, but they do not sense her presence at all, which means she is just an observer, watching some event from Sai's memory. Sakura wipes the tears from her face and brings her arms to her side, "Is there no other way?" she asks, looking directly at the ground, tears falling down and hitting the light pink carpet.

Ino grimaces at this sight, but she continues to stare. Her curiosity is getting the best of her and she could do nothing but continue watching this pitiful sight. Sai stands up and brings out a scroll, "Since you and Sasuke have been close to Naruto for the longest…you would have to agree that the death of the Kyuubi is righteous that way the ANBU and the people of Konoha would hold no personal grudges."

Sakura bites her lips, looking down at the scroll and back to Sai, "What do you feel about this?" she said, trying to turn the tables but Sai answers calmly, "I have no feelings towards the choice of my superiors."

"That doesn't make sense!" Sakura yells, smacking the scroll away from her face, "Naruto's been there for us countless of times…are we going to kill him like some dog now?" Sai watches her carefully to check if she's serious and gives out a sigh. He smiles and nods his head, "Thank goodness you chose that option. I really didn't know what to do if you sided with ANBU." Sai drops the scroll to the floor and brings out another one. This time it was a petition that the Kyuubi is harmless and the protection towards the Kyuubi would have to be granted.

Sakura hesitates for a moment, still looking confused, "What is this for?"

"It's just something to guarantee the safety of Naruto." Sai replies, handing over the parchment to her and Sakura grabs it slowly, "This is a petition to save Naruto…am I right?" Sai nods his head and Sakura brings out her pen. She slowly writes her signature and hands back the scroll towards Sai. She then sits back on her bed and takes a deep breath, "I hope Naruto and Ino are okay…I don't like what they're doing, but I don't wish them any harm."

Sai crosses his brows, rolling the parchment inside his pocket, "What don't you like about them?" he eyes her down carefully and Sakura notices his sudden change in attitude. She just smiles and raises her hands defensively, "It's nothing. I just don't think they make a good couple, that's all."

Ino punches the hologram Sakura in the face glaring at her, "What the hell do you know?!" she yells in the empty dark room as Sakura's room begins to fade back into darkness. The person standing before her is no longer a hologram, but she feels that she isn't supposed to touch him. It's like he is some kind of ultimate taboo that will bring sin and destruction to the world.

Sai looks directly at Ino and gives out a sigh, "Don't worry about the weird feeling…you're talking to a dead man right now." Sai confirms the questions in Ino's mind and Ino's brows raise, "W-what do you mean dead…" Sai just laughs and hands her the parchment that will save Naruto, "Don't lose this no matter what…it's the only thing that can keep Naruto alive, I also want you to give my farewells to Naruto. He was the only person who really tried to make me smile...he really is a good friend." Sai said, looking up into the empty black sky, "I'm going to paint this world colorful from now on Ino…maybe when I'm finished I can show you and Naruto what I drew…"

He then begins to walk away but Ino tries to reach for him, "Sai, wait!" she yells, but Sai doesn't look back. He just waves his hands behind him and that was the last time she ever saw her artistic friend again.

* * *

"Ino!" Ino could feel someone pushing her to wake up. Her eyes slowly open and Naruto is kneeling beside her body, for some reason she is lying on the floor. Naruto is looking directly at her, his face is so close that it's almost like they're kissing, "Get away from me!" Ino shouts, pushing Naruto's face further back, but Naruto grabs her arms before it could push him any further.

"Ino…tell me what happen." Naruto growls, glaring down on her and Ino could feel the intensity he is giving off. He really is worried about her and it made her happy somehow, but now she has to think if it's something she would like to tell him. Naruto doesn't like it when other people get involved in his problems, no matter how much he tends to get into other people's problems.

She bites her lips and could feel the mysterious petition scroll on her hands. She looks up at Naruto and decides not to tell him, luckily he was too worried about her to notice the scroll so she quickly hides it behind her back, "It's nothing…I just fell over because of the heat." Naruto raises his brows, not completely falling for her lie, but he thought she had no reason to lie to begin with. He lets out a sigh and brings his hand on top of her forehead, "Go and lie down…I'll take care of the dishes for now." He said, smiling at her.

Ino naturally began to argue back until she realizes that she had the scroll with her. It would be difficult to wash and hide the damn thing, so she decides to go upstairs, "Yea…you're right." This time, Naruto is completely caught off-guard, "You're really not going to stop me from doing the dishes?" he said, chuckling as Ino nods her head, accepting the sad first defeat she ever had.

"Yea, yea, you're going to have to get over it soon though." She warns him as Naruto grins widely. She then begins to climb the stairs until she stops and forgot that she promised Sai she would tell him, "Naruto…there is someone who is happy that you make them smile…please continue doing it." She said, slowly climbing up the stairs and Naruto sticks his head out of the kitchen, thinking she was applying it to herself, "And where did you get that top secret information from?"

Ino hides her face as tears begin to slowly fall from her eyes. She bites down her lips and makes sure Naruto doesn't sense anything wrong, "Let's just say…" her voice stops and she could already feel Naruto getting a bit worried so she had to finish what she was going to say before anything drastic happens, "Let's just say…a little birdie told me…"

* * *

Chaos-"Cheers"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: The school thing will be explained later; hopefully…I'm guessing next chapter.

The sound of chains…

"Unleash the beast."

The voice said, not wavering at the slightest bit. The voice and the nine tail fox share a similar goal but then why isn't it his? Why does it belong to a boy who has no use of it?

He does not know. He does not believe he will ever have the chance to know. He will only know the memories he had with the fox. It is no longer his. The nine tail fox, Kaira, she is no longer his. The fox belongs to another man and he is nothing but a side dish. He is not the main course. He will never be the main course and this itself, he understands.

The man with the large scythe, just who is he? Does he have a history? He has only asked to talk with the nine tails fox before we kill it. The Hokage takes in a deep breath, turning the side of his pupils to get a better look, "What exactly are you going to say to the demon one you meet him." The man without expression doesn't reply. He hides timidly inside his cloak and does not speak nor look at the Hokage.

He won't understand. He will never understand. The face he called the nine tails fox a 'he' is a fact that he will never understand. The large man's name is Kyu Ichimoto and the only two people who know this fact is the Kyuubi and the old man himself. They have never got along. He is just a pawn in his mastermind chest game for Naruto's beast.

He looks up into the empty sky as the two figures are done burying Sai's body. The male glares towards Kyu's direction and growls, "You said you weren't going to kill him." The monster that claimed Sai's life does not say a word. He continues to look into the empty night sky while the female of the duo wipes the tears from her face, "He didn't deserve to die."

Kyu looks at the crying girl, shooting a glance towards her hurt face and it brings back painful memories. He does not make this well-known and hides his feelings, "I must continue what has been done." Kyu replies and turns his head back into the night sky.

* * *

Naruto walks down the street, holding some groceries and staring straight ahead. He had been warned by Ino to go quickly and return quickly, which was kind of odd since the threats Konoha is sending him isn't threats at all. Naruto himself is the threat Konoha sends to other villages. He is the strongest Shinobi in Konoha as of right now and no one could match his prowess.

The only one who can possible defeat him is Rock-Lee, but Rock-Lee went on a mission trip with Gai-Sensei. The rest of the villagers can't possibly match Naruto's strength. The ANBU is just bark and no bite nowadays too, which means Naruto is actually safer than he is now.

He looks down on the rocks crumbling beneath his feet and could only imagine the scolding he would get from Ino. She has been taking care of him for two months and he's not even sick anymore. The time will come when he would have to send her back home. It's going to be tough, but some things just need to be forced.

As he walks closer to his house, he notices a figure standing underneath the shadows with his arms cross. Naruto could tell who it was so he wasn't worried. He walks up towards the figure and raises his hand as a greeting, "Shikamaru…long time no see." The figure darts out of the shadows and clenches Naruto by the collar. Naruto is caught off guard but he already prepares a Rasengan to blast the threat away.

The thing is, Shikamaru is glaring at him in a way that doesn't seem like him, "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto?!" He pushes him off and Naruto puts the Rasengan away, "What do you mean…" he said, puzzled, but obviously not happy with the sudden attack. He picks off the groceries that fell on the ground and Shikamaru turns his face to the other side.

"You know what I mean! You left Ino by herself…you do understand that you're a wanted man right?"

Naruto feels a twinge of hate for Konoha as he hears those words. The village he desperately protected is hunting him down, how sad. He stops halfway from picking up the food from the floor and says, "I know that Ino is by herself. What about it?" Shikamaru laughs at Naruto and tenses his body. It has seem a fight would be inevitable if this continues.

"What the fuck do you mean 'what about it?' you're risking Ino into your troubles Naruto!" Shikamaru is shaking with anger and Naruto is acting quite the opposite. It's not like Naruto to be composed and silent, but he is right now as he stands up straight to look at his friend, "It's called trust Shikamaru. I didn't want Ino to be left alone and she didn't want to leave me alone. We had to trust each other because without that then we're not a couple…are we?"

Naruto shows off a bitter smile and Shikamaru steps back as if the force from Naruto has intensified ten folds. They're both in fighting positions and the slightest move could bring them to a complete fight, but both are hesitant to start it. The silence soon grows and Naruto turns around to pick up the groceries. Shikamaru seems to have cooled down a bit, but he is still breathing hard.

Ino has been like a little sister to him and Choji. It's difficult to see her so independent with another guy and for some reason Shikamaru felt a sense of loss, but he smiles and says, "I hope you know what you're doing Naruto-kun." Naruto successfully picks up all the food and places it in the plastic bags, "Honestly…I don't…according to Ino." Shikamaru chuckles and helps grab one of the plastic bags from Naruto, "Don't worry about it. She's just like that."

The unwanted feeling soon disappears and Naruto and Shikamaru both walk together towards Naruto's house.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?! I SWEAR NARUTO YOU'RE DOING EVERYTHING WRONG!"

Ino yells as she carries a large cooking spoon in her hand. The two skillful shinobi's are on their knees begging for forgiveness.

* * *

**A/N: I see the ending…it's pretty sad.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ino opens her eyes and it's the middle of the night and notices the man beside her is artificial. She grabs the clone tightly and could feel no warmth from it. Her eyes shut tight, begging this not to be true, but then in a sudden moment. She realizes that she could still catch him, but does she want to catch him?

Everything is changing and the only one she wants to remain the same is none other than the boy who should be in her arms. Is this too much to ask? Will life be so cruel as to forget her wish. She wants him close.

She wants him to never leave her, but how could she asks such a selfless thing. To stop him from living, to stop him from being human. It's too difficult and it has been proven impossible. She can only force him to lower the chances of being hunted down like a dog.

The boy who saved the village.

The boy who gave it his all.

The boy who will continue to give his all does not understand that it's useless.

No matter how many times he tries.

No matter how hard he tries.

No matter how much he doesn't want to give in...it's all useless...he will continue to be looked down as a monster.

It's not that he's too dumb to understand.

It's becuase he refuses to understand.

That kind of thinking will only lead him to one place and it's a very lonely place.

It's a place where even the one who love him so can't be with him. He is just too selfless and doesn't take value within his life.

He will continue to put himself second and everyone first, but is that wrong? Who is wrong actually? Perhaps it's her for being so selfish and not willing to sacrifice her life for anyone besides her own.

She rolls up her sleeves. She sits upright. She looks at the artificial man beside her and stands up.

She will not allow it. She will not allow him to give himself up. If it makes her selfish...then that's just fine.

She walks towards the door and opens it. The cold wind rushes inside and covers her skin, "You're not going to leave me Naruto."

Naruto stands there, holding a small bag with things inside. Its probably the things he needs and is planning on leaving. Naruto just looks at her and Ino could see he was going to say something, but she was too afraid that it might be the words she despises the most.

She uses that small moment and slaps him, completely halting whatever actions he was planning. With that being said. She also moves towards him quickly with such agile speed that Naruto didn't have the chance to comprehend what's happening.

He drops the bags and it's insides fall on the floor. That's not what's on Naruto's mind though. He could feel warm hot tears falling off from Ino's cheeks.

"Ino..."

His voice comes out, barely a mumble.

"I'm not leaving you..."

He said, understanding the situation a bit. Naruto picks up the belongings of the bag and throws it in the trash.

"I...was just throwing away the trash..."

Ino could see that now. The reason why Naruto's been so sneaky is because she was sleeping and he probably didn't want to bother her. She gasp for a moment, but could still feel the twinge of pain because she felt such feelings.

She didn't want to be alone.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry."

She tries to grab his face, but before she could. Naruto embraces her. Her body freezes.

Could this be true?

Could he truly love her after that?

She slapped him...but still...he shows compassion.

The old wounds reopen and Ino could feel more tears falling. Her body slumps over, but Naruto supports her from falling.

She couldn't help but feel...loved...


End file.
